Whatever You Can Do In Ten Minutes
by Connecticut Junkie
Summary: *Repost- a few typos fixed* Just what the hell were Luke and Lorelai doing during the Rory/Jess/Dean showdown at the Dance Marathon? Being all flirty and stuff, that's what!


Reposting because I fixed a few embarrassing typos and other flaws. But other than that, it's the same exact thing so if you've already read it then you'll just be wasting time.

Title: Whatever You Can Do In Ten Minutes

Author: Connecticut Junkie

Rating: PG 13 at the most

Spoilers: This takes place during the Dance Marathon. Just where WAS Lorelai during the Jess/Dean/Rory thing?

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all the respective characters are property of the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino, who left a big honking hole in the Dance Marathon script that I filled. And now I realize how dirty it sounds that I filled Amy's hole. 

_______________________________

"Is it dry yet?" Lorelai asked, slumping forward a little to check on the progress of her shoe repair. 

"No." Luke pressed a little harder on the heel. "Why don't you just go barefoot?"

"Because a lady never forgoes footwear."

"A lady, yes."

Lorelai pegged him with a tired yet fiery glare. "Are you accusing me of not being a lady?"

"I've seen you shoot spitballs on my ceiling."

"With a very lady-like straw. I could have just spit them out of my mouth, but no, buddy, I went for class!" 

She poked his chest for emphasis. 

"Don't poke me," he warned.

"Why not?"  
  


"Because I'm holding a very lethal weapon in my hands."  
  


"Mel Gibson?"

Luke held up the shoe with its pointy heel. "No."

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him. "I've got a matching weapon, I'll have you know!" She raised her leg and tried to poke him with the heel of the shoe that was still on her foot.

"Quit it. I can see up your dress," Luke lied.

"Pervert."  But she obliged and lowered her leg. She yawned and slumped a little on his shoulder. "Is it dry yet?"

Luke tested the heel. It was still a little wobbly. "Not yet."

"It has to dry. I only have ten emergency minutes…"

"More like seven."

"Fine, seven emergency minutes left."

Luke stood up, and Lorelai swayed into the air he'd vacated.

"Hey, where'd you go? You were making a dandy pillow."

"I'm going outside. The cold should help it dry faster."

Lorelai stood up as well. "Always thinking with that big noodle of yours, Mr. Wizard." She followed him off the bleachers, hobbling on her one shoe. Then she giggled to herself. "Big noodle."

Luke pretended not to hear and helped her down the bleachers. They'd both been up for almost twenty-four hours, but she'd been dancing the whole time and seemed a lot more tired than he was. 

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Lorelai said, and Luke wasn't really sure what she was talking about- but that was often the case with Lorelai.

"What, the gallant way I helped you down the bleachers?"  
  


"Hey! That was kinda cute. But I was actually talking about Rory and Dean." 

Luke looked over to where Rory was pretty much sleeping against Dean's chest. "Frickin' adorable," he said, but inside he did think it was cute. He didn't particularly like the way Jess was staring though, or the way Dean was giving Jess angry glances. Hopefully the damn contest would end before anything happened.

Luke walked outside, Lorelai hobbling along next to him, and they found a small bench away from the main door. The music was barely audible from where they were.

"What would you name them?" Lorelai asked out of the blue.

"Name what?"

"The kids you might discuss if you happened to meet the right woman," Lorelai clarified. 

"Okay, I said I _might discuss it in the future with the right woman. That doesn't mean I have names and stuff picked out." Luke was getting uncomfortable._

"So pretend it's the future." Lorelai looked at her watch. "Would you look at that, it's 2004! Doesn't time fly?" She giggled again. Lack of sleep made lots of things funny that really weren't. "And pretend I'm the right woman."

Luke was far past uncomfortable at this point. "I don't know…maybe if it was a boy, I'd name it after my dad."  
  


"And not Uncle Louie?"  
  


"Definitely not."

"Hee. Was your dad's name Huey? And did you have an uncle named Duey?"  Lorelai was giggling again.

"No."

She pouted. "Darn. That would have been cool."

"I think your shoe's dry," Luke said, hoping to forestall more talk about babies. Okay, so granted he _had been the one to re-address the subject of babies just a few minutes earlier, but that was only so Lorelai wouldn't think he was an anti-social ogre with whom she had absolutely no future._

Lorelai stuck her bare foot in the air. "Slip it in, Prince Charming." Then she giggled again. "_In. I meant on. __On being the correct preposition."_

Luke did as he was asked…but the corrected version, slipping on her shoe. His hand dallied around her ankle however, after he tied the little laces. "I can't believe you remember what a preposition is. I couldn't even remember that when I was still in school."

"I only remember it because there was a dirty way to remember it. A preposition is a word that describes the location of sex.  You can have sex in a bed, on a bed, behind a bed…"

"Behind?" Luke questioned. "Why behind?"

"Hee. 'Behind.'"

"You need sleep."

"So do you! Your eyelids are all droopy like that dog…what's his name?

"Droopy," Luke supplied her with.

"Right! How could I forget?"

Luke shrugged. "Because you've been dancing for twenty-three hours straight?"

Lorelai nodded. "Very deductive of you." She gave him the Look. The Look that meant she had an evil plan somehow involving him. "Hey, next year, since Rory hates me now and never wants to do this again, why don't you be my partner?"

"No," Luke immediately rejected, although in his mind he was thinking about the rule that said partners had to touch for the entire time.

"But you've been up the whole time. You've got stamina! And you don't even need to know how to dance, you've just gotta hold the person and shimmy a little."

"No," Luke rejected again, a little less immediately this time.

"Don't know what you're missing," Lorelai said. She leaned against his shoulder again- he really did make a good pillow- and tried to rest but not so much that she fell asleep. They sat in silence for a little bit, and Lorelai snuggled a little closer in to Luke, because she'd stupidly left her coat back in the gym.

"How about you?" Luke asked, breaking the silence

Lorelai raised an eyebrow, even though her eyes were still closed. "No, it's 'how you doing?' That's how you hit on a girl Joey-style."

"No, I meant, how about you? What would you name your kid?"  
  


Lorelai shrugged. "I kind of thought Ziggy would be a cool name…you know, like Ziggy Stardust, but I think the kid would grow up hating me."

"Poor kid."

She yawned but used enormous will power to open her eyes. She still had a few minutes left of her break and she couldn't fall asleep when they were so close to the big trophy, the payoff that made all the time spent dancing around worth it. "I don't know. Maybe I'd name it after the dad, cause Rory's named after me. If it's a boy, that is."

"So it's a theme."

Lorelai plucked at her dress. "'Luke' is a nice name."

The bearer of said name couldn't quite come up with a reaction to that, unless stunned silence was a reaction. 

Reluctantly, Lorelai lifted her head from his shoulder and sat up. She should probably get back in. "Thanks for fixing my shoe." She stood up and tested it out. "It seems fine now. You're a great cobbler. If only you were made of delicious apples. Or blackberries."

Okay, Luke thought, she's talking nonsense. So she didn't mean anything by the name comment. He stood up, too. "Might as well go back in, see you two get that stupid trophy."

"It's not stupid!"

"Whatever you say."

Lorelai fixed him with one of her gazes. "I say it's not stupid."

"Fine, it's not stupid. But personally, I'd want a better prize if I win."

"Well that would mean participating."

"Again with the recruitment. No."

Lorelai sighed and conceded defeat. "Fine, I won't pressure you anymore. But they really should give you a prize too, I mean, you made coffee and that's worth a prize all in itself."

Luke shrugged. "I'm gouging Taylor on the price, that's prize enough."

Lorelai smiled, blinking slowly because her eyelids felt very heavy. "Well, how about a kiss from the fair maiden instead. I think that's what Prince Charming got from Cinderella because she was so excited about her shoe."

Before Luke could say anything, Lorelai had reached up and kissed his cheek. "Um, thanks," he finally said.

Lorelai giggled. "Look, you're blushing. Your cheeks are redder than Miss Patty's when she O.D.'s on the blush!" 

Luke took a miniscule step away from her. "You're sleep-deprived and hallucinating."

Lorelai smirked. "Let's see what happens when I do this," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Okay, Luke thought, so friends do that all the time. Just give each other little pecks on the lips, especially if they were French friends because the French liked to kiss everything, right? 

But if it was just a friendly kiss, why was Lorelai still kissing him? Why was he kissing her back? Her mouth opened against his, and his brain stopped thinking all together as he kissed her harder. 

Lorelai was feeling lightheaded. She might have to go to that First Aid stand after all, and then the Bitch Nurse would let her die because Lorelai had the audacity to be born good looking. But really, would kissing Luke be a bad way to go? Apparently not, her mind answered as she stroked his tongue with her own, her hands digging into his shoulders so she could press her body even closer to his. 

Something was poking her chest, although it wasn't something of Luke's, because that was poking her lower. And it wasn't his hands either, because one was in her hair and the other was on her back…no wait, now it was on her ass, but either way, it wasn't his hand. 

Then Lorelai remembered.

"Oh my god," she nearly shouted, breaking away from Luke.

"Lorelai," Luke gasped, "I'm sorry that's bad, that's like…we need to sleep. But not together. Jesus Christ, you know what I mean right?"

"Well, not really because you're rambling but I have to get back to Rory," Lorelai said in a rush, pulling the yellow emergency card out from her dress and waving it in Luke's face as if to prove that it was the dance, and not him, that made her stop.

Luke blushed a little more. "Yeah, you've definitely been gone more than ten minutes."

Lorelai ran back to the gym, but stopped after a couple feet. "Thank you!" she called out to Luke, and then winced. "For fixing my shoe," she clarified. But then really, the kiss was pretty damn great. "And for, you know, the other thing."

Luke gave her a small smile. "Good luck," he called back, and she ran back to the gym on her now-good shoes, waving her card like a maniac.

-the end-

A/N: This was supposed to be a PWP…as in bow-chica-bow-wow but Luke and Lorelai decided they wanted to be cute and not raunchy. Damn them!


End file.
